Dearest
by Fractured Moonlight
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have just commited themselves to eachother, finally mated at long last Inuyasha gets thrown the curve ball of becoming a father, never realising that he has already been playing that role for a while....Please Read and Review! ;P
1. Prologue: A Beginning Anew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Prologue: Beginning Anew

Moonlight shone in fractured beams that danced along the forest floor. Breathlessly he watched as her hands ran along the ancient bark as they walked underneath its protection. Her raven tresses catching the oddest of rays that set her form, through the white of her kimono ablaze before him. Never again would he turn his back on the life that now stood before him.

He followed her into the darkness of the night that surrounded them, a willing participant in this game of hers. However as they walked in the silence of this blissful night his mind couldn't help but retrace the path that had brought him to her.

What a fool he had been in the past to neglect her needs for some fleeting fantasy. A fantasy now that was less than perfect in all honesty. She loved him as he was; a half demon, and not as she would make him. A future that he never thought possible had opened up before him. A path he found himself all to willing to walk with her by his side.

How could time stand still in this place? He wondered as he walked his mind taking him back to various events in his recent history. One of which was a day that had come with nothing more than the promise of a new day but had ended with a renewed sense of brotherhood.

She had done the impossible by building a bridge where nothing but hatred had existed between them and had somehow turned said hatred into something far more familial. She had built a bridge in which both brothers could mend the wounds of the past and on the way to acceptance.

A relationship that at sometimes felt rocky at best but he had to admit despite having their differences and petty arguments he was beginning to realize what she had known all long. His brother, if he chose to believe it or not, had done everything to protect him in the only manner he knew how. A realization that brought a gentle wave of humility.

The image of the battle that had irreparably changed everything between him and the one he loved flashed before his mind. The mere memory of it knocked the air from his lungs as he remembered holding her bloodied unconscious form in his arms. Just the thought of loosing her was enough for him to spill the remainders of his life energy and join her in the after life.

He had almost lost everyone that made up his world and it sickened him to loose his family. The fear that came with loosing the tajiya, the houshi, and even the young kitsune pup and nekomata were understandable but he found that he know even hated the loss of his older brother, the former bastered of a Daiyokai.

As he held her he realised that his choice had been made a long time ago. She had always been the one he wanted more than anything else but now she may die before even knowing that much.

They had emerged from the battle with Naraku victorious at last but what victory could he find if she were to die while he was forced to live. He had not expected his brother to approach him nor did he expect him to kneel beside him as he did. Tensaiga drawn and in hand he summoned the sword to carry out his will.

Before he could mutter words of thanks her wounds began to heal and her heart began to beat faintly within her chest. She had drawn his attention, holding her closer than he had previously. When he knew she would not fade away before his eyes he searched the battle field for him but found nothing.

He had never been so thankful for anything in his life. Maybe that is why he had revived her as a means of making amends for the past. Or was it because he knew the agony that inu's felt when they lost their intended or mate? No matter the reason he thanked the stars and fates for permitting him to hold her like this as he kissed her forehead as she slept.

His heart leapt at the possibilities that stood before him in the pre-dawn light, a life that before her he would have never dreamed possible; a life that he never wished to leave.

He followed her willingly into the surrounding forests thankful for the cover of night fall and blissful moonlight. A smile touched his lips at her soft giggles at their proximity before she backed away her smile never faltering nor did his as he stepped closer still.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Tell me again," she gasped as his hands wrapped securely around her waist.

"Kagome my love for you is endless!" the love that laced every part of him caused a thick blush to spread across her cheeks as his lips inched closer still. His breath was hot against her skin as he spoke again. "I never want to be parted from you!"

"Nor I" she breathed as his lips toughed hers in a tender kiss that expressed years of unexpressed devotion to the other. They years in which they loved but did nothing and now neither could imagine a day without the other by their side.

Her fingers reached to wrap themselves around his neck to bring him harder against her with no protest of his. He pressed her back firmly against the bark of a tree that just happened to be caught between them and the remaining wood.

He felt the sorrow that touched her heart through the newly established blood tie and thus pulled away. He saw no hesitation in her eyes but what he did see was a deep love for him. As if sensing his train of thought she answered him.

"I have made my choice Inuyasha and I could never regret my decision to remain here with you!" she looked at him with unwavering devotion and undying loyalty.

He knew what she had given up a few weeks ago before the well sealed itself as she predicted it would. He had been there when the goodbyes had been expressed between mother and child, between grandfather and granddaughter, and between brother and sister. He knew it pained her as it also pained him to say goodbye to the family that had welcomed him with open arms.

He knew there was no going back. What was done had been done and could not be changed. She was here with him in this time, by his side as she would forever be, and no one would take her from him.

His fingers slid underneath the folds of her kimono tracing his fingers along her neck where he had placed his mark earlier that night. No one knew except for them the burdens they would face because of their blood. A miko as powerful as she mated to a hanyo but he also knew that no matter what happened they had each other.

In the distance he could smell the distinct scent of death and graveyard soil. Sighing heavily he pulled away. His eyes met mudded brown and she knew who was near. How could she not after years of thinking she was second compared to the dead woman that haunted his dreams.

"Kagome I…" a delicate finger silenced his words. The look on her face pained him deeply.

"Go to her Inuyasha." Her voice softly pleading with him to answer her call but silently begging him to resist. As she pulled away he could not help the soft burst of pain that crashed his lungs. The tear that fell, softly rolling along her cheek pained him more than any wound he had ever received.

Gently he reached for her chin, taking it firmly between his clawed thumb and forefinger. Softly he pulled her face towards his though she would not look at him.

"Look at me," he asked his voice conveying to her all the love and tenderness that he felt towards her which she obliged.

"I chose you!" she nodded dumbly completely devoid of her voice. "Come with me?" he asked and watched the surprise as it etched across her facial features but before she could speak he finished his line of thought. "It would mean a lot to me if we were to tell her together."

He saw her uncertainness pass as she slid her fingers into his palm. She felt his fingers wrap around hers giving her a silent reassurance that tonight things would go as they should have gone long ago.

As they walked along the path with him relying on his keen sense of smell she couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty. Would this time really be different or would he fall into old habits. She mentally shook her head of that thought unwilling to let the thought itself sink in. _Of course it will be different this time, I mean seriously Kagome you bare his mark not Kikyo._

They continued to walk in a companionable silence until her distracted thoughts lead to her body colliding with his when her foot caught in an upturned root. His arm thrust around her waist in an instant to stop her fall but did little to lessen the impact against his own body. A thick blush spread across her face with a fierceness he had not seen in a while.

"Gomen" she mumbled her apology as she tried in vain to hide the deepening blush that threatened.

"No need." He assured her. Tearing his eyes from hers he looked towards the centre of the clearing where a great aged tree curled it's long, wide branches around what appeared to be her sleeping form. Her body along with her soul collectors began to luminescence against the moonlight and the dark midnight back drop of night.

He knew how cruel she had become since her death and had never stopped blaming him despite the fact that her death did not rest on his shoulders. But even knowing this it didn't stop her from placing the blame where it didn't belong. That was one thing among others that made Kagome so different.

"Inuyasha," the smoothness in her voice remained unaltered through her death and now her unnatural rebirth in her fake artificial body. Her eyes opened as she looked towards them, her once serine face becoming somewhat hardened by what he assumed was Kagome's presence.

Her body moved effortlessly as she slid from the wooden shelter of her chosen refuge. She moved with the grace of a freed and yet condemned angel towards him. Choosing to ignore Kagome completely which didn't bode well with him.

When she reached for him his hands stopped her from embracing him. Kagome was the love of his life and he would never give her reason to doubt it again. Never again would he allow her to believe that she held such little value. Not in front of Kikyo and never again in the presence of others.

Kikyo looked at him with a silent unvoiced questioning as she looked into his eyes expecting an answer that she wouldn't find there. He pulled her hands away from his face as he prepared to speak the words that would condemn the vow that he had once made with the promise of completing it.

"What have you done?" she asked in an accusatory manner but it wasn't directed towards him. Her wrath turned towards Kagome with the venom you would expect a snake to possess.

"I haven't done anything except to love him for WHO and WHAT he is. A quality you seemed to lack" A smile touching his lips as he watched Kagome take a power she had unknowingly granted Kikyo back into her own possession.

Kagome's statement angered Kikyo as she looked from her to him. Anger as it seemed to be the only emotion since being brought back that she was aloud to feel in depth. A quality he found didn't flatter her.

"And what of your promise to me?" he knew by her statement that she had sensed the difference in Kagome's aura. It wasn't that hard to see why the evidence of their mating was practically visible.

"Kikyo you know that the bond between mates is stronger than any connection I ever had with you." He heard Kagome mumble his name as he felt her peace soar.

"You and your mate will never find peace. For as long as you live people will hunt you….a miko and a hanyo." The venom that laced her words amazed him but he refused to move. The slight twinge in his heart ached but quickly faded as he realised for the first time he didn't need or require her approval and for the life of him couldn't understand why he stood there subjecting both himself and his mate to such scrutiny.

Tearing himself away from her he took her body in his arms as he took to the trees. Kikyo's wails of protest falling on a dead wind to an ear that didn't care to hear her. His feet running smoothly over the ancient tree bark. A sense of pride engulfed him as he felt her rest her head against his chest. He felt her love warm his skin through the cloth that he wore as her arms wrapped around his neck.

The forest passed by in a blur of faded tree limbs and blurred hues of brown and forest greens as he leapt from one branch to another while she neither screamed nor protested. He took them to the edge of the forest where a hot spring joined the main river. The beauty of the falls in the moonlight was something to behold.

He gently manoeuvred his arms in such a manner that permitted her feet to touch the soft grass as it compressed beneath her feet. He watched with enjoyment as she stepped away from him staring at the beauty that inhabited this place.

Her eyes closed as she listened to the soft rhythmic sound as the water from the falls as they fell in blissful streams. She listened to the gentle breeze sway the forest leaves in all directions. Her eyes slowly opened as she yearned to commit every inch of this place to memory.

One such stream from the falls she noticed lead into the hot spring as a crack in the high angled rocks that formed a semi-circle allowed for the smallest of trickles to pass through. It was a wonder to her that the spring never over flowed.

Before she could move from where she stood mesmerized by all that surrounded her his strong arms wrapped securely round her waist pulling her hard against his chest. His mouth dangerously close to her ear as he whispered his next words brushing against her skin in a hot humid breath.

"Do you like what you see?"

What ever he had expected it wasn't this. His eyes widened as she turned unexpectedly in his embrace, her lips meeting his in an expected but not unwelcome kiss. His arms gaining movement wrapped around her protectively as he pulled her closer. His smile deepened as her lips parted allowing for the sweet melody of a deep throaty moan to escape. _'Well I must be doing something right.'_ The severely egotistical side of his brain chimed in right on cue as always.

Reluctantly they parted but the requirement of air demanded it. Gulping lungfuls of air as if it had been water. Gaining her breath she pulled herself from his grasp stepping backward somewhat. The playfulness in her features told him that he was in for it.

"You'll have to catch me!" she laughed as she turned to run towards the hot spring leaving him to roll his amber eyes and smile before he chose to chase after her. Following her in the trail of dirt and grass she kicked up with each hastened step.

She ran towards the waters edge when he caught her, swinging her legs victoriously into the crook of his right arm. Easing them in the warm flowing water he couldn't help but marvel at the whole situation. He eased them toward a giant piece of black slate that conveniently was placed at the centre of the spring.

The hem of her white kimono clung to her legs as she sat there anticipating what ever it was he would do to her. His fingers reached around her to undo her distinctly red obi from behind. The crimson silk going limp in his hand as he slid his fingers underneath the collar of the beautiful white silk kimono his finger gently tugging at the fabric exposing a shoulder as his fingers continued to undress her as if she were a newborn. Until the only thing that obscured the view of her nude body from his view was the white broad cloth that she wrapped tightly around her breasts.

She wanted to shield herself from his view but new he would not permit her to do so. Instead she set about occupying her hands with the task of ridding him of his hakama. Her fingers slid easily over the fire rat sash that held them up as she found to her amazement that it came undone with a simple tug. _'It hadn't been that easy before had it?'_ She couldn't help but wonder if he planed this set of events….than again knowing him anything was possible.

His hakama fell to crash upon the waters surface causing the water around his hips to slosh against the surrounding rocks. Taking a moment his gaze shifted to focus as he freed himself from his pant bindings.

To some it might have put a dampener on the sexuality of the moment but for her the anticipation of what awaited her caused her mouth to run dry and her tongue to become thick.

Slender fingers worked at riding him of his haori. The fabric sliding down his shoulders to fall into the water carelessly. Tossing the discarded clothing articles blindly towards the black slate rocks he resumed his task. His fingers traced the edge of the cloth that bound her breasts finding the inevitable seam that would be its undoing. Once found it unravelled with ease.

Her breasts now free from the binding they had been subjected to he claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He could feel her surrender to his will as she had before but this time she didn't posses the uncertainty that came with her virginity. Instead she possessed an eagerness that might have matched his own.

His lips moved from hers to trace a trail of burning fire to her collar bone kissing her mark causing her to gasp as a wave of pleasure coursed trough her body. A smirk touched his lips as he moved lower still towards her navel. The burst of laughter caused a smile to touch his lips. His claws running along her body as his mouth inched towards her breasts.

The sharp intake of her breath registered loudly against his eardrums as his tongue ran around the sensitive peak bringing her more pleasure the harder it became. Fangs and tongue combined caused her to shiver. A shiver that became more pronounced as her abandoned the one peak for the other. Her momentary disappointment was lost in the attention he lavished onto the other and even more so as his fingers ran his claws over the over-sensitized skin.

His tongue worked eagerly on the other nipple lavishing the same attention on this peak he had the first. Her fingers and body began to loose themselves in the attention he lavished on her before his lips claimed hers again with more passion than he had before.

His clawed fingers moving along her body heading towards a region no one else had been permitted to touch…..except for him. His fingers caught themselves on the thick nest of raven curls that rested above the apex of where her thighs and the rest of her body met.

He discovered much to his delight that his tortures were working as his fingertips felt a wetness that came from her. A slickness that he found excited him more than anything else. He wanted her to want him with every breath she took.

He felt himself begin to harden as her sounds of pleasure came in frequent waves that crashed upon him in a dizzying storm. Her wetness grew as he touched her where no other man would. His fingers slipping into her slick velvet folds as the pumped a familiar rhythm. Expanding and contracting her walls as he pumped his fingers deeper into her core.

Her legs spread further to welcome him to enter her as he wanted to…but not yet. Her hips bucked against his hand propelling his fingers to dig deeper at a better angle. He knew that if he didn't end this soon she would cum. And that wouldn't do.

He became almost painfully aware of his need for her as his finger slid from her velvet cavity leaving her unfulfilled. He moved to carry her to the opening of the spring. Placing her on a grass bed as it compressed underneath her weight.

He slid his nude body overtop of hers, his amber eyes locking with hers. "Do you want me?" he asked as he placed the tip of his erection against her already spread thighs. A thick throaty gasp escaped from her in a startled manner. God how he wanted her, to feel her come against him but he wouldn't. Not unless he heard from her he could.

"What the _**hell**_ do you think!" she stated breathlessly as her hips rubbed against him. An action that proved to be uncooperative with him as a growl threatened to escape from her bold move. No longer needing the invite he had a moment before he slipped the tip of his member into her waiting core.

Her tightness was a godsend as he began to stroke his cock within the slick folds of her sheath. He bit down on his lips trying in vain to suppress a growl turned moan as she thrust her hips up to meet his in an endless sea of repetition.

His need became enflamed as her walls tightened around his hard shaft with the promise of climax. She tilted her hip allowing for him to delve deeper hitting some place within her that with each thrust caused a dizziness to surface through her limbs as her fingers tangled themselves within his silver hair.

"InuYASHA," she gasped.

He knew she would come and soon. Driving deeper he couldn't keep himself from moaning her name as they danced a dance as old as time. _So close………_ biting down he slammed deeper into her this time penetrating a part of her that he hadn't before.

Her orgasm coated his now pulsating member as he came spilling his seed into her womb with a force he reckoned would leave her temporarily paralyzed. Sated for the moment he freed himself from her velvet cavity perfectly contented to hold her in his arms until either one of them were granted the gift of movement again.

This moment…..the moment that lingered between them he knew was his chance at a life, a beginning anew.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prospect of Fatherhood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Chapter 1- The Prospect of Fatherhood

Kagome was the first to move leaving Inuyasha to pull his feet from the water and watch as moonlight danced across her form. Her body it seemed had been made for him in every aspect. An uncontrollable smile touched his lips as he realised that for the first time in his rather long life he was content to be happy.

"If I didn't know any better Inuyasha I'd say you were watching me." She giggled at her observation as she looked over her shoulder proving herself right. He couldn't help it she taunted him. She always had though he never admitted it before.

Flopping on his back he distracted himself from her as he decided to try to focus on the stars she loved so much. He had to admit that everything held another air of beauty when he was with her when compared to the times he was left alone.

His stargazing was cut abruptly short when he was forced to catch the clothes she threw at him. He met her gaze seeking an answer to the question that had formed despite knowing that he already knew the answer.

"We have to get back before they send a search party looking for us." She joked but knowing Sango he wouldn't doubt it.

"Yea" he said as he stood to slide his feet through each pant leg before tugging his hakama over his hips. "I don't want that lecher getting any perverted ideas."

"Even when there true!" she stated with a hint of laughter in her voice though it never out right passed her lips as she slipped another arm through her kimono sleeve. The rustle of the silk caught his ears as he shook his head violently to stop that thought before it could incriminate him further.

Sliding his haori's into place he then tied his sash before turning his attention to her as she struggled to get back into the obi that Sango helped her tie. She stopped her fight when he took over her struggle. He had watched his mother tie her obi often enough to master the special not.

"There." He said victoriously giving it a final pat to prove it. He saw the question in her eyes as she turned to face him. "My mother taught me."

"Wow a man who knows how to not only undo an obi but to tie one as well." She played before giving him a chaste kiss before taking his hand in hers so they could begin their journey back to the village.

The forest was still dark with dawn's promise a few hours off yet with nothing but midnight and the odd twinkling of stars and moonlight to illuminate the path before him as they walked in the companionable silence that followed. Words didn't need to fill the space that existed between them for everything had been said and then some.

Several minutes passed as they walked before Inuyasha felt the need to hold her closer. Taking her by surprise as he scooped the crook of her knee into the crook of his elbow holding her closely to his chest, but didn't fight him.

"I swear you do this just to be closer to me." She teased knowing full well before his all too usual heh left his lips.

"Heh"

"I knew it!" she sighed playfully punching him in the shoulder before resting her head against his shoulders. Sighing deeply she thought about the last few years. Her thoughts falling on her dear friends and their expanding family. She thought of their wedding day. How beautiful it had been with the promise of undying love.

A sadness touched her heart as she remembered that she had not been with Inuyasha then. No matter how much it had pained her then the sting of it lessened somewhat as her mind replayed the night's earlier events guiltily. Her face burned at the memories as she prayed to the heavens the man that carried her hadn't noticed. Though she wouldn't put it pass him.

As the woods began to blur into the familiar hues of brown and greens however darkened by the night sky surrounded her vision she couldn't help but think about her dearest sister's family. She thought of the beautiful children she had given her husband the monk since Naraku's passing. She thought of her third pregnancy and how it was already different from the first two.

She had been truly happy for her friend when she discovered she was expecting but her joy didn't stop her from yearning for a baby of her own. A soft smile touched her lips as she thought about the book she had brought back for Sango to read. 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' had seen a lot of ware since the first time her beloved friend had read it.

Surprisingly enough they had both been interested in their child's development with Miroku often talking to her growing abdomen as it swelled with life despite the fact he always felt a little silly about it afterwards. She smiled as she thought about his genuine smile at his amazement when the baby answered back with a resounding kick. As such thoughts crossed her mind she absently ran her fingers over her own empty womb wondering if she would ever bare a child.

The lights of the approaching village put a brightness back into her spirit as she looked forward to seeing them all. However her actions did not go unnoticed by him. He had felt her sorrow through the blood tie that mates share as surely as he had seen her fingers linger over her abdomen.

A deepening sadness lingered in his heart as he knew how badly she wanted a baby. He didn't blame her some distant part of him wanted one of his own but it was distant. He didn't have the fond memories that came with Kagome's childhood. No his were laden with sadness and horror and fear. There was no way of knowing what features the child would inherit from her and what yokai features he would pass along.

How could he bring a child into the world knowing better than anyone how cruel the world could be. He knew he had to tell her but not right now. He couldn't do that to her…..not tonight. They had just given themselves completely to the other and he would hate to take away her hope not when he himself was uncertain about how he felt about the idea. And wasn't it a little early to be worrying about this right now.

Picking up his pace towards the village he caught the sight of dim lanterns outside the hut he assumed belonged to Miroku and Sango. A softly blackened figure stepped from the shadows and into the light. The purple and black of his robes becoming tainted with the glow of the amber flame.

He waved towards him letting him know where to land. It was a kind gesture and Inuyasha welcomed it seeing as it cut back on his guess work. Glancing down in his arms he looked over Kagome's features thinking if only for a moment she might have fallen asleep. That was before she spoke her voice sounding as groggy and laden with a yearning for sleep as the rest of her.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yea." He answered as he landed just short of the door. Perfectly contented to carry her inside himself despite the monks comments which scrapped against his nerves. His sharp glare falling on deaf ears as he relentless questions ensued.

Sango greeted him with a smile as she directed him towards the back room she had made up for them before turning to smack him harshly for his indecency. Scolding him for the possibility of waking his sleeping children.

Miroku's comments fell silent as he rubbed his bruised arm furiously before turning to check on his children. A smile touching the corner of his lips as he slid the screen open, looking upon the serene faces of his sleeping daughters. His smile deepened as the older embraced the younger in her sleep. He only hoped that such bonds outlasted childhood. Closing the doors behind himself he turned towards his room where he was to await his wife's presence.

Sango lead him down the corridor towards what he assumed was a guest room. She paused momentarily to slide the shoji screen open for him as she stood waiting for him to pass; whispering her congratulations as he stepped through with Kagome still clinging to him in her sleep. She watched as he stepped towards the mats she had prepared before closing it behind him smiling as she did so.

As she walked back to where she had come she couldn't help but thank the heavens and their deities for this blessed night. She knew what thoughts had already passed through his mind and for a brief moment pondered her reason for marring him before her heart soared. She knew her reasons were the same as Kagome's even despite his lecherous ways she loved him.

She noticed that the shoji screen was open waiting for her to step through which she did closing the door behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind noting how his fingers lowered to run along her slightly swollen abdomen. She sighed as her hand rested upon his as they felt the life growing just under her flesh.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her neck.

"Was that to me or the baby?" she asked her breath nearly gone from her lungs as she struggled to take in another lungful of air.

"I love all of my family." He stated confidently as he kissed her neck affectionately.

"I know you do." She sighed as she focused on his closeness.

"Now what do you suppose happened between Inuyasha and Kagome tonight?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him once again. She groaned at the loss of the moment between them.

Stepping from his embrace she turned to face him. The look on his face was the same as always. His eyes holding the same lecherous glare as so many times before. Sighing deeply she swore that if he didn't move from her way or whip that smirk off his face he would become her unconscious husband.

"No matter how many years we've been together you still surprise me with how many lecherous thoughts come into your mind in a day." She sighed heavily.

"What?" he said innocently but not convincingly enough for her liking; he never could. "I'm just happy for them."

"Right and that's all that you're thinking." She doubted as they moved towards their mats preparing for sleep, smacking him as she passed moving to lay down on her matt. She didn't make any effort to embrace him as she pulled the blanket over her. She heard Miroku sigh heavily as he rolled over to his side knowing he was in the dog house yet again.

With the door closed behind him Inuyasha placed Kagome groggily upon a bed matt. She said his name sleepily as he pulled a blanket over her to shield her from the night chill that swept in through a small crack in the floor planks. It didn't bother him much as he took his place beside her before pulling her into his arms. Her head instantly moving to rest against his chest as her fingers tangled in his haori. He smiled as he kissed the crown of her forehead.

"That feels nice." She mumbled before sleep overtook her. He lay there for awhile content to watch her as she slept. Her breath brushing against him as he watched and felt the slow rise and fall of her chest. His fingers couldn't help themselves as they ran through her hair. His name passing her lips more than once as she slept.

Sleep he found came easier on this night than on any other as if his own contentment helped the process along. His years of sleepless nights came to an end as he lay there with his mate securely in his arms. His eyes felt heavy as they closed and opened for the last time before claiming him in the world of sleep.

Days passed quickly as they appeared to bleed into the other in an endless daze as the nights dragged out as he lost himself in her loving willing embrace. Night after night they lost themselves in the heights of their pleasure as his beast surfaced claiming her again.

It wasn't long before a month had nearly passed as he fell easily into the routine the children set up for him during the day and the routine she had set up for him at night.

It amazed by them both just how much of the Taijiya village had been rebuilt.

The gate stretched up to meet the sky as the freshly built huts stretched out underneath the watchful eyes of the headman's mansion. Perfectly restored with a few alterations made to Sango's specifications but beautiful nonetheless. Fields stretched across the landscape yielding the first fruits of the season as villagers tended them.

As he walked through the village he held an air of hope for their life together as he pondered yet again the prospect of fatherhood when this boy created a pause in his wandering steps as his ball rolled into his path. His breath caught as he realized this boy was a hanyo. His inu like ears very similar to his only larger as they twitched to hear his parents calls.

"Gomen," his mother stated gathering up her son in her arms as her mate gathered his son's runaway ball revealing himself to be an ookami. His amethyst eyes met his momentarily before a smile toughed his lips as he turned from him. He didn't feel shunned as he watched them but instead he felt in an odd way accepted.

He heard his name fall from the lips of familiar voices creating a smile when he turned to be met by the joyful squeals as they leapt at him. Effectively tackling him to the ground laughing as they fell cushioned by his body. The joy that etched across his face didn't go unnoticed as one of the girls took his hand in hers to run away from the evil demon; otherwise known as her younger sister.

Kagome couldn't help but watch with a fondness as the three of them came into view and a yearning that made her feel…….light headed? Her legs began to buckle as her vision began to swoon. Her grip on her water bucket fell causing the contents to spill onto the hem of her garment as the remainders dampened the earth.

She tried to call out to him but her voice proved to be uncooperative. Her body began to collapse as her vision began to fade to black. She saw the worry in his face as he stopped his game upon hearing the fear in Sango's voice as Miroku reached for her. She felt his arm as it slid to support her back as Sango's fingers touched her shoulders in a reassuring manner. Before her vision faded to the black back drop of unconsciousness she saw her mate dart for her but it was too late she felt her conscious mind fall into blackness.

As Inuyasha neared he felt something surge through him before he saw Sango rush by in a blur as she ushered her children towards the safety of their home. Their tears caused her heart to ache as she held them. She knew they were worried for Kagome after all she had been the sister she never had and the aunt her children adored.

She felt Inuyasha's anguish as he walked past them carrying Kagome towards their home. She felt her fear creep up as she followed him. The silence as they walked was deafening as the few villagers packed the walk way all wanting to know what had happened to the miko they so adored.

Sango stopped mid step as she glanced upon a familiar form. Eyes locking as he pushed his way through the crowd towards her. They stood in silence as they looked at each other for the longest time an unvoiced respect filling the air.

Catching on Miroku ushered the girls to come with him which reluctantly they did leaving their mother in the company of the ookami. Long strands of a luminescent grey swept across his back unbound as his eyes of pure amethyst bore into hers.

Too long had they been friends for her to refuse him anything let alone a place to live. She had welcomed him and his family with open arms as the fled what remained of his clan. His childhood could have been traced back to this village….to her family despite his yokai heritage.

Her father had taught him the way of the taijiya despite the protests of the other human villagers. It had saddened him that they didn't fully accept him but he never did have the heart to completely fault them after all it was his kind they were trained to fight.

Her sad smile caught his attention. He had seen the relationships formed between his sister of sorts and the group that had defeated Naraku. In fact he remembered the look of fear that had touched the houshi's face after Sango asked that he receive his blessing before marring her.

He knew by the look that overtook her features now that she was worried about Kagome. She viewed Kagome as a sister and it pained her to not know what had happened to her today.

"How can I help?" he offered knowing he would do anything if she asked it of him.

"I don't know?" she replied helplessly as he took her into his arms kissing the top of her head in brotherly fashion which he was glad she didn't resist. Not that she resisted comfort as far as he was concerned.

"Where are the rest of the children?" he asked against her hair. She sighed as she hugged him closer.

"I think they went to teach the younger ones how to fish," she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. He knew what she was going to ask and wouldn't deny her; her request. "Please."

"For you? Anything."

"You didn't even hear my question." He wanted to laugh at the surprise that jolted her vocal cords but all that could escape was a stunted laugh.

"You forget I know you and I also know how much she and the children mean to you."

"Thank-you Yoshirou." She said with all the joy she could muster to the man that was as much of an older brother as anyone in her world.

"Go to her." He stated as his clawed hand caressed her cheek catching the single tear that fell. He watched as she mustered a sad smile before she stepped away from him. He watched as she took to the familiar path that led to her doors. He waited for her to disappear inside before taking off towards the river.

The sight that greeted him caused him to smile as he watched the children who were oblivious to his presence. His smile faded as his mind remembered the circumstance of their arrival. He remembered the darkened sky as rain poured from the heavens. His mind flashed images of their injured and bloodied bodies as they tried to approach the gate. He sighed thinking that if Kirara hadn't smelt them they probably wouldn't have until it was already too late to help them.

They were orphans the same as he was. They had no family but each other but he still had to wonder how they were able to find the village of the slayers anyway. The only clue they had was that Kaede the old miko of Edo sent them. But even he doubted she knew where the village was located. No matter.

He watched them with a deep sadness as Asagi's faded golden eyes turned his way he knew that soon this moment of youth would be shaded harshly by the sorrow of a situation in which they held no control.

"What's wrong Yoshirou?"

Inuyasha was a mess as he watched helplessly as Kagome continued to lay there unconscious without anyone knowing why. Holding her close he listened for her even breath and stead heart beat that seemed somewhat off to his sensitive ears but he still couldn't understand.

Miroku watched helplessly as Sango paced back and forth before him uncontrollably in front of the shoji screen to the room that held Kagome. She wasn't easily calmed by his presence in fact she didn't seem to focus on anything but the floor. His fear appeared to divide itself as he worried not only about his dear friend but also about his wife. He only hoped that they found an answer soon.

The not so soft pitter patter of little feet echoed in the halls catching both his and Sango's attention. When the source came into view they all looked as worried as they did. Little Ai stepped forward as Sango knelt making eyelevel with her. Blue coral eyes lined with fresh tears as she looked into hers for some hint to anything that might ease her fear.

"Will….will she be okay?" she asked hesitantly as Sango noticed that their breath had all hitched depending solely on her answer.

"I'm sure she will be Ai." Her arms wrapped around her shushing her tears as they came in waves of broken sobs. She noticed Yoshirou as he stepped towards the screen. Unsure of what to make of his hesitation she stood. Ai still cradled in her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…..I'm not sure." 'but this scent' Opening the shoji screen forgetting to close it behind him as he stepped through ignoring Inuyasha's instinctive growls as he approached her.

"Inuyasha she is your mate is she not?" his question putting a stop to the growls that escaped him. His amber eyes locked onto his. His question lurking just beneath the surface.

"Yea what about it?" he asked watching him as he knelt beside his mate. He didn't blame him for eying his suspiciously. A strange male so close to his mate he would do the same.

"Forgive me for seeming forward but how long has it been since you last…" the remainder of his question falling silent as understanding dawned a deepening blush tinted his cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because it holds relevance here." A sternness tinting his voice as his patience began to thin.

"Um maybe a week at most." He tries to supply but the words they seemed difficult to find.

"And you haven't felt the need to…"

"What the hell is with all these personal questions?" his words becoming heated as his blush deepened. "And no I haven't"

"May I?" he asked gesturing towards her.

"Uh sure if it'll help" his grip loosened somewhat as Yoshirou knelt closer positioning his hand overtop of her abdomen. A faint light began to illuminate his hand as his eyes closed focusing solely on her.

Minutes passed as they air grew thicker waiting for the answer they were searching for. The smile that touched his lips as his hand retracted put him to ease a little His eyes focusing solely on Inuyasha's as he delivered the next bit of news.. "The reason you haven't felt any desire to mate her is because she is already…"

Yoshirou had never been more thankful for a woman's unconscious state as he watched his face became ashen as his words took on the meaning he did not say. His thoughts becoming a blur as the last few days came to a collision, at the prospect of fatherhood.


	3. Chapter 2: I Couldn't Bare to Loose You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Chapter 2- I Couldn't Bare to Loose You

Time passed slowly in the village as night dawned again as it had promised in the fading rays of sunset. It amazed him how her presence seemed to calm him in a way that nothing else would.

His eyes staring helplessly as the sunsets last rays faded from her skin as it was to be slowly replaced with the gaining beams of twilight. That smile lingering in those lips of hers as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Sighing deeply he allowed himself to fall backwards into the welcoming arms of the grass mattress beneath him. He smiled when her attention turned to him, that soft giggle of hers rising in her throat though never leaving her lips before she turned her attention back to the stars she loved so much. Her words catching him of guard with their softness despite them being expected.

"I know how you feel or at least how I would feel about it if I had," her voice growing thick with emotion. He shifted uncomfortably to comfort her. His arms locking around her as she snuggled into him.

"Shhhhhh" he soothed as he thought about their situation. True as it was that he hadn't planned on having children this early in their relationship he found himself more open to the idea after taking to Sango's demonic brother Yoshirou.

His words echoing in his head as he remembered that he had talked with Kagome about her condition which in his mind he was thankful for because he hated the thought of him spilling his fears. He hated the thought of doing that to her.

He remembered feeling incredibly nervous as he then approached him. His palms sweaty as he insisted that they walk and talk, having no objections he fell into step beside him. Pushing away the feeling of unease that crept into the pit of his stomach as he tried in vain to focus on anything other than the fact he was to be a father and was going to discus it with a yokai.

"Inuyasha," he began, his voice as even toned as the time in which he had heard him speak before. "I am glad to have this time with you,"

"Glad one of us is happy." He said sarcastically.

Choosing to ignore his statement he spoke next. "I do not pretend that you have entered into this situation safely." He watched Inuyasha's concern spread at his choice of words. "Listen closely to what I am about to tell you,

"Inuyasha I have seen what happens when mating occur between hanyo's and miko's. You see when a pregnancy occurs the right balance between your power and hers must also occur or the pregnancy will fail."

His warning echoing clearly as he held her now. Feeling the fear she held that the life within her would fade before it had begun. A fear he found rapidly becoming his own as the days passed.

Looking down in his arms he realized that she had fallen asleep as his thought had rambled. Taking her body tenderly in his arms he headed towards their rapidly expanding home. As he walked his thoughts drifted uncomfortably towards the thought that the baby might not make it. Shaking his head vigorously to dispel the thought before it could sink in.

Inuyasha hated leaving her in the mornings but a previous promise to Yoshirou pulled him from her. Cursing bitterly he pulled on his layered haori before sliding open the shoji screen slowly. Pausing if only for a moment to look upon her sleeping form before closing the door behind himself.

He knew today would be a long day of tending fields. A chore he was in no hurry to join. The hours passed by slowly. Too slowly for his liking as conversation was little to be had.

Yoshirou was often distracted when his young son would come bounding around the corner with his beautiful mate trailing behind him. He laughed outright as she attempted to scold him for disturbing his father when he was working. A scold that failed miserably as Yoshirou insisted they needed a break from the heat anyway.

He invited Inuyasha to join his family for Lunch. An invitation he knew he wouldn't pass up when his stomach growled loudly for all to hear. What he thought was going to be a dull time spent in their company was quickly buried as Hiroto filled the silence of the room with endless questions that lasted long after their meal had ended.

Yoshirou smiled as his son took to Inuyasha with a keen interest. His curiosity about the inu hanyo exceeding everyone else's as he asked about Kagome, the other children in their care. Asking if he could play with them sometime.

Yoshirou noticed as Inuyashas eyes widened as he doubled forwards. His mate beckoning their son to come to her as she watched her mate go towards the young man before them. His clawed fingers clawing at his sleeves as her fear crashed into him in a debilitating wave.

As his clawed hand began to rest upon his shoulder he heard him growl viciously between clenched fangs. "Something's wrong," but before he could move he tore from the room, out the door and down the path. He told Mika to prepare for anything he would bring into their home.

Inuyasha burst through the door, splintering the shoji screen and shattering the wooden planks as he moved towards her distant form. The stench of her blood crashing into him in a nauseating storm as he watched her try to save the life that spilled from her in a soft gush of blood.

"Get her to my home," he hadn't noticed Yoshirou had followed him. His words catching him off guard a state he couldn't afford. "QUICKLY!" he barked at the urgency of the situation.

His startled state passing as he hurried out through the dangling beams that still held fragments of a once beautiful scene. His feet if possible burning a path towards the familiar home that belonged to Yoshirou.

He didn't blame Mika as she stumbled backwards at the sight of Kagome. She looked towards her mate knowingly as she left him to take their son to Sango. With Mika gone he could think more clearly.

He instructed Inuyasha to lay her on the bed mat in the corner as he took to rummaging through his dried herbs for some that would slow the progression of her blood loss. Instructing him to then grind it into a smooth powder as he set up the kettle water for the herbal concoction that he hoped would save them both.

It seemed to take forever for the stupid water to come to a boil. Pouring the powder into the heated water he stirred it watching as the powder blended with the water. He told Inuyasha to set her head in his lap. Handing him the drink he told him she had to drink as much of it that was possible.

He then moved to lower his hands over her abdomen. His hands began to heat as they pulsed with the magic of his kin. His eyes closing as he focused solely on the task at hand. His power gaining in intensity causing Inuyasha to yelp as his power brushed up against him.

All that depended upon this moment sinking in as she coughed on some of the liquid before he poured more down her throat. Her life and the life within her depending on his power.

As she stepped through she felt his power push her small body backward. She watched amazed at his power not for the first time as he risked everything to save their village miko who had become so much more to the both of them.

She watched with a saddened heart as their village protector rocked back and forth mumbling bits of broken prayers. Her heart aching for them as she felt their sorrow. Remembering the loss of their first child. Yoshirou did everything he could but it hadn't been enough.

She saw the determination spread through him as he tried once more to save a life. Her fingers tracing the pendent he had made for her. The kanji for protection carved into the smooth wooden surface. Her eyes turning from his form towards the hanyo whose tears rolled helplessly down his cheeks. She only hoped that for their sake this time would end differently than it had for her.

He couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes as he stood to loose the one person….wait….the two people that meant the most to him in this world. He prayed to any deity that was listening to spare them for he had no one else.

He prayed long into the night when at last Yoshirou pulled away. Stumbling backward from exhaustion, his voice near breathless as he spoke. "I have done all I can, the rest is up to her."

"Arigato" came from his throat in broken sob.

"Love," her voice as soothing to him as ever reached his ears as she wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders. "Come, rest."

When she had entered their home he wasn't certain but he was glad to have her by his side once again. Reluctantly and at her urging he stepped towards their back room. Hearing the thud as his energy drained body hit the floor she smiled softly. She moved towards the trembling form of the young man.

"Here," she said causing him to look at her with his blurry amber gaze. "Yoshirou gave this to me after we lost our first child." She watched as his gaze drifted towards the hand that held the pendent. "After that I grew hesitant to be with him for fear I might loose another. He gave me this as a way of reassuring me and well I guess Hiroto is evidence enough of that."

"I can't," his voice shaky as his eyes moved to look away from her rare seas of pristine blue behind the thick fall of raven bangs. Her next words drawing his attention as she spoke again.

"Please," she pleaded as if knowing something he did not. "for me. She needs it more than I." It seemed so strange that anyone would put so much faith in a hand carved pendent. Taking it his claws delicately he examined it more carefully before placing it around her neck. By the time he spoke again Mika was almost near the door that Yoshirou had passed through moments before.

"Arigato"

Bowing softly she left them, leaving him in the emptiness of the uncertainty that encompassed them.

"Help me, please. Any Kami that hears this spare them. She has done nothing but protect those who cannot do it for themselves. The loss that this would bring into her world would shatter her as it threatens to shatter me. Please I can't live without them." He prayed his tears becoming thicker as he bent to kiss her forehead as he waited for her to wake.

Mika couldn't help but hear his softly uttered prayer for her life as his agony called out to her heart. Her eyes closed allowing for the smallest trickle of tears to escape her control. His prayer urging her to make one of her own as she prayed that things would be different this time.

Morning slowly drifted in through the wooden planks illuminating long curving strips along the floor and up the wall. Slowly he began to wake. Each move of his limbs causing great agony to reverberate through him. Growling softly his eyes opened as they settled upon her form as she rested against the shoji screen. Smiling softly he realised that she must have been praying for them well into the night.

Her neck appeared to be lacking something when his sleep fogged brain came to realise she was missing the necklace. Sighing he knew where it rested now. The loss of their first child still hurt her badly as it did him. He knew they would never be able to forget about what had happened that night but at least now it was lessened somewhat by the birth of their son.

He moved to hold her softly in his arms welcoming her shifting body as she unknowingly curved her fingers into the collar of his haori. His smile deepening as she shifted into him content to hold her like this until she would wake. How he loved her.

Her body's soft jerk caught his attention as his eyes settled upon her. 'Is she' his thought began but never concluded before he made an effort to stop her movements.

"Kagome you're not strong enough yet." He scolded softly as he movements ceased as if finding peace in the sound of his voice. The blood tie between them soothing her into a lulling sleep as he thanked the heavens for her survival.

The days that it took her body to recover were nothing when compared to the suffering she still held at the uncertainty about their predicament. Would she bleed again as she had or would it work out somehow. The uncertainty of everything wreaking havoc on them both as he held her closer.

Where was their life to go from here? He wondered as he held her how everything had come to be this way between them. Thanking the heavens for every moment of it be it good or bad. Realizing rather suddenly that they would be able to face the future ahead on one condition……only if they had each other.

Sighing deeply he tilted her head into the crook of his shoulder. The sentence leaving his lips before he could stop it.

"I couldn't bare to loose you, my Kagome!" His voice thick as tears stung his eyes begging to be released. A release he granted.


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Chapter 3- Morning Sickness

Inuyasha awoke early to hunt. The suns rays had barely pierced the hut before he took to the forest searching for fresh game. He spotted a wild boar that would in all likelihood do them about a day if he was lucky taking into account that he didn't just need to provide for his mate. No he need to provide for the six wait seven children they had taken in plus Kagome and the baby. A major undertaking if you asked him. He only hoped that their home would be completed before the baby arrived.

The boar seemed to be paying greater attention to chewing the grass than protecting itself from predators such as himself which would bode well for him. Taking slow calculated steps careful to avoid giving away his position as his grip tightened around his homemade spear.

As he approached the boar gave little indication that it had sensed him at all. Prey in sights he released his weapon. Watching as it speared through the animals chest killing the beast instantly. Now all that remained to do with this kill was to clean it, gut it, and cook it.

Kagome awoke to the smell of meat cooking. A smile pulling on her lips as she woke to the children surrounding her. She had missed them terribly since her scare. She missed her sisters company and the company of her nieces and was glad to have her family with her once again

It was a type of frustration when both Yoshirou and Inuyasha had insisted that she stay where Yoshirou could have easy access to her. However she put up little complaint considering it would have been the equivalent to bed rest in her era anyway.

She wanted to laugh at the sight that greeted her but dared not too. A decision that was proving harder by the minute to achieve. Ai had placed a wreath of sakura blossoms both pink and white around Inuyasha's head. Somehow managing to loop it around one ear while leaving the other free.

It proved to be a silence she couldn't maintain as she burst out laughing holding her gut as tears came at the image before her of Inuyasha, cooking his catch while wearing the wreath of blooms. It was too funny and she couldn't help but laugh.

She knew she would be on the receiving end of one of Inuyasha's death glares but knowing this didn't stop the laughter that continued to rise in her throat. It wasn't until Shion asked him what he was cooking with the meat that made her stop.

'Liver' at the mere mention of it she felt her control over her stomach waver as she stood to loose control of it completely. Making a mad dash for the outside air she nearly didn't make it before she felt the bile rise in her throat with its bitter spice before leaving her completely. Before he could move to go to her Yoshirou's words stopped him.

"The right balance has been achieved. There is no need to worry."

'Right balance' his mind echoed after him but before he could make any attempt to clarify Asagi's familiar voice chimed in for him.

"Does that mean that both she and the baby are going to make it?" she asked.

"Are they okay?" Ai followed in behind Asagi sweetly waiting for Yoshirou to answer with baited breath.

"They are both going to be fine." His smile deepening upon the completion of his sentence as relief flooded the room especially Inuyasha. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Sango took it upon herself to follow after Kagome.

Sango stepped through the shoji screen and into the light of day its rays dancing throughout her thick strands. The heat of the sun weighing down on them as she moved to rub Kagome's back in a soothing manner. Her fingers grabbing the hair that had fallen over her shoulders so that it wouldn't fall in the way of her throw up.

Relief flooded her as she helped another woman work through the first sign of a soon to be healthy pregnancy. Or at least they could hope for it. She relaxed as Kagome moved to sit instead of being hunched over like she was. Her slender fingers wiping the remnants of her morning sickness on her kimono sleeve.

She noticed her tears well up as they threatened to fall down her cheeks as her realization dawned. Sango's slender arms wrapping around her as a means of consoling her as she cried. Her emotions over the past few days coming to a head. Kagome's fingers clawing at her back as she pulled her closer with no protest. Her tears spilling more freely now as she felt her fear pass.

"I was so scared, Sango I was so frightened when I felt it but I couldn't, I couldn't," Sango's eyes fell on him as he approached them. Kneeling down beside them as she passed her along to her mate.

Her tears falling in an endless cascade down her cheeks as her grip tightened on his back. Her emotions radiating through the blood tie that now bound them. The emotions which she had not allowed herself to feel for the longest time.

"I couldn't stop it, I felt the blood but I couldn't stop it……I couldn't do anything but watch as it faded from my body" he voice thick and cracked as her saliva thickened as he emotions came.

His fingers running through her hair and down her back in a soothing manner as he tried to gather the words that he needed to say.

"I couldn't bare to loose either of you and it terrified me at the thought that I might just stand to loose everything I care about it. You are my world and nothing will ever change how much I love you." His grip on her tightening as his sentence completed. Her tears continuing to fall as she felt all that she hadn't allowed herself to feel before.

Sango stood to give them their privacy when her daughter's voice caught her attention. She asked with the innocence of youth if her auntie Kagome was safe. An odd question but one she answered with a resounding yes as she then director her soft brunette head towards her father.

With a soft smile she watched as she bounded toward him, her joy showing in every joyful bound. She hesitated momentarily looking over her shoulder seeing the silent reassurance in his amber gaze she moved towards her brothers home.

As she entered through the shoji screen and into the company of her nieces and nephews she couldn't help but notice that Yoshirou was smoking the meat as Mika stirred the soup. She watched as her face became crimson as he whispered something I her ear. Yokai or no he probably shouldn't have said it as it gave a certain hoshi an idea.

The familiar though unwanted sensation of having his hand grope her rear left her fingers twitching with a desire they could never pass up. A resounding 'smack' echoed off the walls in the tiny space as her hand left a warm pink imprint upon his cheek.

The soft giggles that came from their daughters told all was well as the breath the room had been holding in exhaled in a giant sigh. Though Yoshirou would pay for his slip later. That much Sango was sure of.

The room fell silent as they entered the room. Inuyasha more or less carrying Kagome inside depending on how you looked at it. His tenderness towards showing in every move as he gathered her bowl, handing it towards her. She took it more of less eager to eat its contents than she seemed.

The sorrow that had once shone in her eyes was slowly fading away with each passing moment. A joy surfacing as she was able to look towards the future that was almost taken from her.

Sango took note of Inuyasha's change as she watched the same sorrow fade and joy surface. She felt her fingers absentmindedly run along her abdomen proving to herself that life still remained. She wondered not for the first time if she would have been able to survive if what had happened to Kagome had happened to her. She wondered how Mika had survived the loss of her baby, she thought about the pain it had inflicted on both of them.

She knew by the way his arms wrapped around her shoulders that he had felt her pain. That he had seen her fingers as they ran over her abdomen. Despite his perverted thoughts at times he was a real sensitive soul. She welcomed the touch as it connected him to her.

Her eyes settling on them as she felt her prayer escaped on a silent exhale, as she felt the soft glow of joy in the moment of this morning. And who would have thought that the joy of this moment existed on such a thing as morning sickness.


	5. Chapter 4: The Miracle of Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Chapter 4- The Miracle of Time

It amazed him how easily he fell into the role that had been set so early upon his shoulders. He found that time moved smoothly as the months passed with only the slightest of changes. Watching with a fondness as the last traces of winter dripped from the branches as newly born blossoms took the place of the blistering white of the snow.

Peace had long settled into his heart despite the pain of that moment that still lingered with a faint pulse and a distant haze. Time it seemed would allow him the peace and joy he found in every waking moment as he enjoyed the blissful wonders that came with this newfound love.

Who would have thought he could love something, the life that grew within her, more with each passing day. A love that came with fear mixed joys and anxiety mixed insecurities as they day rapidly approached. He found that he loved every part of his new life even the moments where she wasn't terribly pleasant.

Her mood swings increased on some day and on others they didn't seem to affect her so deeply. Her heart felt apologise always stunned him with her tear filled eyes and heaving chest. His reassurances always ending in tears even from him.

He looked forward to the days in which they spent together as husband and wife, mate and mate. It wasn't that their mating or more to the point mating hadn't been sufficient. It was just that in all honesty he wanted to do right by both of their cultures.

He remembered the ceremony perfectly. He remembered the tear that had clouded her vision turning them a faint blue as the ceremony took place. He remembered the way she looked in the layered kimono set she borrowed from Sango. A kimono of the time period.

It was almost funny to him now as he looked back that even his brother had attended with both his mate, his daughter and his son. It was strange now how Kagura, once their enemy was now his brother's love.

The story she had told them of the love they had shared once only to be lost to him in death. A love that Naraku had twisted, erasing her memory as a means of manipulating her. Another thing the brothers had unknowingly in common.

As he watched Kagome pluck another beautiful blooming blossom from the dampened flower bed. Her smile deepened as she turned her eyes his way. A beautiful cherry blush touching her cheeks as her eyes locked with his.

The sound of children's laughter, echoing their joy as they push passed him to get outside, sounded in his ears. His eyes scanning the area, as the children ran, to make sure all were there when he felt her light weight settle on his shoulders. Her small fingers clasping around his eyes as she told him to guess who. He wouldn't tell her that her scent gave her away for it would shatter her.

"Dai?" her giggle proving that to be a no.

"Hmmm! Moegi?" she giggles harder.

"No." her giggles echoing in his ears.

"If you're not Dai and you're not Moegi than you must be Ai. But last time I checked she couldn't jump this high?" She giggled harder as she granted him his sight, his eyes immediately settling on Kagome who giggled softly into the palm of her hand. An expression that always suited her.

"I've been practicing!" Ai stated triumphantly as her weight left his shoulders as she moved to land in front of him.

"I see." He replied as his hands gently ushered her to join the others.

He watched her as she stood. His eyes roaming over her body, over the layer of kimono to the softly forming baby bump that peeked out from underneath a layer or two. She wasn't that big, he noted, for someone who was as far along as she was but that didn't faze him in the least. To him the look of her pregnant form filled him with a pride that no other sight in the world had. A smile as helpless as the sun as it peaked out from beneath its cotton blanket to dazzle them in its brilliant rays, touched his lips.

He leaned against the shoji screen watching Ai as a silent realisation dawned across her pretty face, as if she had forgotten something. He watched as she turned on the balls of her feet before she headed for him. Pausing momentarily at his feet before wrapping her small palm around a single clawed digit as she tried, however in vain, to drag him from the doorway. Knowing he couldn't stop her determination he relented. Playing into the game the children had declared as fun. It was moments like this he found himself the most contented.

The joy of the moment passed by and into the long hours of the late afternoon. As the late hours beckoned he could see the toll it had taken on Kagome. He insisted with no protest from her that she go to the nearby spring for a much needed rest.

She relished in the feel of the warm water that surrounded her newfound curve as she sank down. Dulling the pain of her stretching body with its warm flowing waters. She sighed heavily as the spring became a welcome distraction to the stresses of the day.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in this tranquil setting but it was defiantly long enough to cause her fingers and most definitely her toes to prune. She felt her reluctance to leave the spring she stood enwrap her. Gasping softly as the night chilled air sent goose bumps across her skin.

Reaching for her kimono she wrapped it around herself as she stepped free from the water. She slid her arms through tying her sash in hurry as a means of maintaining some of the heat she had lost. Her dampened hair wetting her back as the silk hugged her skin.

However as she moved to walk the air behind her changed drastically as it sent an icy chill down her spine. Turning her eyes somewhat to look behind her they widened as she found herself starring into the emotionless gaze of her formal incarnate.

Kikyo stood behind her in the centre of the edge of clearing near the spring as she began to approach her. Kagome in a moment of instinct searched for her bow but before she could reach for it her words stopped her.

"Ka…go…me I can't stop!" Questions raced throughout her as she focused on the words that she had spoken in a lucid moment. She watched as her now clear brown gaze slowly became the black abyss of possession. And for the briefest of moments Kagome wondered who would possess a heart cruel enough to possess the dead when Kikyo struck her with the rough wood of the bow in her hand.

Knocking Kagome onto her back Kikyo made to stand over top of her. Kagome's arms and aura flaring as her concern for her baby grew. As she stared into Kikyo's gaze she saw her own demise flash behind her eyes in an emotionless glare.

"I am here to put an end to something that should never have begun!" her statement sending cold ice down her back as her lifeless fingers pulled back on her bows drawstring. She watched as Kikyo's eyes shifted endlessly between the frightened seas of brown and the controlled seas of black. Her fingers jerking in endless shakes as her control over her body wavered. Kagome's eyes shut as if she could somehow put an end to the vision before her when she heard her name echo off of his familiar lips.

She knew the stance he was to take above her as he moved to protect her from his former love. She felt his rage towards her grow as it began to pulsate from him with every clenched breath he took. Her eyes opening as he pushed Kikyo back, growling as he did so, before he moved to help her stand.

His angered amber gaze turning towards her as his finger rested aimlessly upon his katana's hilt feeling Tetsaiga's rage pulse.

"Inuyasha it seems I have been mistaken? It appears the right balance has been achieved despite my warning." She spoke bitterly as another voice seemed to blend itself with hers.

"Enough Kikyo! Now give me one good reason not to slit your corpse from navel to nose?!"

"INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome's worried words caused him to look at her over his shoulder as her fingers wrapped around his bicep. "Someone else is behind this attack not Kikyo herself." Taking in Kagome's words he looked towards her as he watched her body tremble as her spirit fought to break free.

"Ngh" Inuyasha gritted his teeth as she moved to attack him as he stumbled backwards into Kagome. Blocking her movements efficiently with Tetsaiga.

She heard the familiar sound as he drew his katana from its sheath. She watched in muted astonishment as he forced her back with the dulled rusted blade. She watched as Kikyo tossed her bow carelessly in a moment of lucidity before the struggle continued. Her eyes in constant shift between colours as her legs collapsed and her will faded. Her eyes begging him to take her life before she could carry out the will of her possessor.

She watched still muted as he stepped closer to her form, Tetsaiga drawn and in hand. She watched as his blade lifted to slice through her body of claw. She watched as her eyes flashed with emotion as her body came into her realm of control moments before her death as her body began to crumble.

"I pray you will find it within yourselves to forgive me for I was not myse.." Her last words fading as her body disintegrated into a heap of burning ash. His eyes tearing from her as he realised she was as much a pawn as he was to forces that were not within their realm of control.

Sheathing Tetsaiga he turned to her tear stricken face as he moved to embrace her. An embrace that might have been awkward, as he manoeuvred around her growing abdomen to console her.

As Kikyo's soul passed through him he saw something he hadn't before. The woman that had resurrected Kikyo did so not only of her own motives but didn't allow her control of the body she possessed. Kikyo had never been in control of her actions since the start.

In the beginning it had been her creator but after her creator's bitter demise the body she inhabited had little else but to live off of the malicious intent it had been given as it sought an answer to her curse. She wandered Japan looking to gain control of the body that by all accounts looked like who she had been but was in fact was being manipulated by some other will entirely.

On this night a part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had stolen with the hopes of gaining some type of control was returned to her as they now held each other. Kagome's tears kept coming as she realised all the suffering that had been Kikyo. All the pain that had been caused all because of an accursed jewel that now resided in her body.

Inuyasha held her as her body shook as her chest heaved with the tears that came in a waterfall down her cheeks. He knew what she was feeling for he could feel it. All the years she had been second she had had come out first.

Time in its key glory was at work as the wounds from the past were healed by her willing hands as he now proved himself worthy of her. He had just killed Kikyo to protect them both from a wrath that was never hers and in doing so had revealed the real reasons behind Kikyo's actions.

As odd as it seemed they stood there in each others embrace marvelling at the miracle of time. The same miracle that lead them to this moment that they grasped at with both hands.


	6. Chapter 5: Life's Wonders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Chapter 5-Life's Wonders

Fall bleed into the blossoms as its aged yellow ochre colour painted the once beautifully pink Sakura blooms. The forest leaves beginning to join the comrades into the wind as the danced on the faint breeze to meet the earth.

He noted that Kagome's attitudes were somewhat altered after that night when the other half of her soul merged with her again but not by much. Her attitudes, upon a second look, might have also been blamed on the stage of her pregnancy. Which was which, in all honesty, he couldn't say.

He watched her as her abdomen swelled with each passing day as the life within her grew, a life that he helped create. Her joy showing in every feature bringing his to new heights as he watched his family grow. He watched as the children took notice of her fragile state as they played. He assumed it was an unconscious effort on their part but no matter the reasoning he was content.

Time, however fast it moved now at times appeared slow in moments that appeared linger. Moments in which he enjoyed her presence as they lay in the predawn hours, as its light with its pale amber glow filtered in through their window. She would always smile as his clawed fingers lingered over her abdomen feeling the life with each small beat of its heart.

In moments like this his insecurities would creep with such subtleties that he didn't even suspect their presence until their whispers became shouts. In these moments only the softness of her words could still the shakes that possessed him. Only her kindness would still the racing thoughts that raged with a persistence unrecognizable to him.

Her fingers as they danced upon his chest distracted himself from his thoughts. It provided him with a much need reprieve as he thought about the life within her and about his up and coming role.

"Inuyasha," her voice sounded with the softest of waves before she spoke again. "I love you." Her voice holding the faint undertone of sleep as it edged its way through her. The weight of her head resting upon his chest as sleep claimed her limbs and sleep now threatened him. A threat he didn't possess the energy to fight.

As he watched Kagome gather some water from the waters edge in an aged wooden bucket. He watched as her eyes widened as a pain ripped through her being. She doubled over causing her grip to loosen and the bucket to spill its contents upon the earth.

Racing for her with demonic speed, his arms wrapped around to support her body before it collide with the hard earth. Unfortunately he was unable to protect her from the water that splashed against them.

His nose scented a familiar scent, a scent he had detected once or twice when Sango came due. Eyes widening as he held her closer to him uttering soft reassurances as her body gave a small convolution. He held her closer as a gush of fluid issued between her legs. A sensation she found was soon followed by a small contraction that was similar to a strong menstrual cramp but she knew different.

He held her as tears threatened her vision as another contraction stronger than the first had been ripped through her. A horrific scream escaped her lips as she collapsed against him. Her breathing becoming increasingly laboured as the remnants of another contraction rippled through her extending to her lower extremities.

Feeling the pressure of the moment made him act with haste. He took her in his arms careful of how he positioned her. His legs grew heavy with anticipation and fear as he took her to the only person he knew of who could help her. Sango.

The importance of what was to happen to her weighed heavily upon him as he ran. He burst past Miroku taking her directly towards Sango's welcoming scent. The look on her face told him that his sudden appearance had startled her but watched as her eyes drifted towards the whimpering became alight with a sense of mission.

She gathered the remaining cloths from the pantry before directing him towards the spare room. She watched as he lay her down with the best of care before she watched him turn to leave. Her eyes widened as Kagome reached for him begging him to stay.

She watched his ears twitch nervously as he tried to ignore her cries as they crashed against his senses. She knew, however unheard of it was, that a man in the birthing room was exactly what the situation called for. This knowledge weighed upon her as she made to support Kagome.

She watched as Kagome clutched her abdomen as another contraction rippled through her system. Her labour she noticed was progressing abnormally fast seeing as it had been barely an hour since it had begun. She couldn't help but wonder if this was a hanyo trait.

No matter such thoughts were unnecessary at a time like this. She watched as Inuyasha moved to support Kagome's weight against him, her back resting against his chest. She watched as her head rolled to be supported by his shoulder and as he moved to nuzzle her cheek with his nose. A very dog-like action if you asked her.

As she watched tender emotions being expressed between husband and wife she set about her preparations for the life that would soon enter the world. A life that would be brought into it by her helping hands.

Miroku passed uneasily in front of the shoji screen as in his mind's eyes Sango's pained screams bleed into those of Kagome. He remembered all too clearly the pains she had endured nearly a three month's before as she brought their son into the world. A son that now rested against his chest in a homemade sling that moved slightly as he paced restlessly.

He was thankful and not for the first time that the babe could sleep through anything and this proved to be no exception. Her cries tortured him as they hit his ears, his thoughts turning to the look of pain that had contorted Sango's face as her labour began in their bed.

It had taken all of his will power not to burst through that door and demand what in the hell Mika had been doing to her. A control that seemed to be slipping out of his hands despite having fathered three children already but for the couple occupying the room it was their first.

He knew Inuyasha was having a hell of a time dealing with the sounds that issued from Kagome. He knew that he despised the thought of hurting her just a surely as he hated the thought of being behind the pain Kagome was experiencing now.

His eyes opened as Kagome's last scream echoed off the walls but his eyes did not look where they had been expected too. No instead they stared as his daughters violet depths lined with fresh tears. No doubt concerned about the woman who lay crying out as her walls expanded to push a life through.

He shook his head of the thought as he cradled both of them around the infant. He hated the thought of their tears as surely as he hated his own that threatened to break now. As he held them closer they released, flowing down his cheek in small but steady streams as he embraced his girls further.

Inside the room Kagome clutched at him, her dull fingers becoming fierce claws as she scratched him through the layers of his dress. Long gashes being left in their wake as she cried out in agony with nothing to dull her pain.

Sango moved to hike up Kagome's kimono to reveal her long trembling bare legs that convulsed with each contraction. A steady flow of fluid came from her as it now gushed from her in increasing waves.

Trembling Kagome threw herself against him as he tried to soothe her. His voice steady as he tried to lull her into a sense of peace. He whispered his love for her into her ear as he told her that she was stronger than anyone he knew. At least he knew that it wasn't wasted breath when her movements slowed appearing to take some semblance of affect.

Sango watched such sweetness being expressed and wondered why exactly it was that men were forbidden from experiencing such a life changing event considering it was a moment that they helped to create. She informed Kagome of her presence and that it was she who was the only other being to inhabit the small almost claustrophobic room.

She noted that Kagome was doing exceptionally well considering the scare a few months back but she could still see the worry in her eyes as her body did the most natural thing it would ever do. Her breathing slowed to her instructions as she coached Kagome through it with Inuyasha soothing her with his words.

She watched Kagome bare and grit her teeth as another contraction passed through her system. Her finger pushing stray fabric aside as she noted it was time. She told Kagome that with the next contraction she was to bare down.

Kagome's eyes widened as she shook realizing that it wasn't over yet. "I can't, I can't, I can't" she whimpered against him. As he soothed her telling her that she could, that she needed to, that it wouldn't end here, that it couldn't.

Sango watched as Kagome's body showed signs of another contraction. She watched as Kagome's face began to harden and her face contorted as she moved to bare down. Far from being over but it had begun.

Counting to ten silently before she breathed in heavily readying herself to bare down for another contraction that would break through her system at any moment. Her cry startled him as a sharp pain broke over her producing the first signs of a head from the small opening. _It wouldn't be long now._ Sango thought with relief.

The next moments of pain mixed with determination produced the head and face and soon would produce the shoulders. With the next contraction such was the case as the rest of the little body was expelled in a gush of bloodied liquid.

Inuyasha issued words of encouragement stating he had known all along that she could do it as his clawed finger slid down towards her thigh cutting the umbilical cord. It was in this moment as she reached for the infant that she saw the first sign of tears.

Directing her attention towards the babe she noted with pride that the infant shared in its fathers unusual hair colour. She could tell as much despite the blood and gunk that covered the babe from head to toe. Delicately her fingers soaked a cloth of warm water as she then moved to clean the baby.

She noted with increasing fascination that the babe held a lot of Inuyasha attributes. From the silver hair to the delicate pale blue claws the touched each finger tip and each toe. Her joy came to her in increasing waves as she shared in moment that brought together a family, her sister's family.

She felt love towards an infant that wasn't even hers as she wrapped it securely in a scrap of silk cloth before handing it towards its mother. Her tears threatening to fall as she soothed the cry that threatened to issue from the infants lips.

"Inuyasha, Kagome meet your daughter." Sango stated with joy and loving affection as she moved to stand. Her eyes had unknowingly roamed over his locking momentarily before moving towards the door and towards her own family.

"Arigato." His voice carrying softly towards her as she paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder her eye's momentarily locking with his.

"What are families for?" she supplied warmly before stepping through leaving them to a moment that was reserved for them.

As Inuyasha held them closer to him he couldn't help but look over approvingly at the life he had helped create, though unintentional in the moment that didn't put a halt in the pride that filled his chest with increasing volume.

Sighing deeply and contentedly he watched as his mate lovingly cradled their child marvelling at life's…………_life's wonders._


	7. Epilogue: My Daughter's Will

**/Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be used throughout the duration of the fan-fiction. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned.**

**Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

_**An Inuyasha and Kagome love story for………**_

_**Jessica Baker**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, GIRL! **__**;p**_

_oOo_

Dearest

Epilogue-My Daughter's Will

Morning came with the promise it always held, the promise of a new day. Rays of daylight shimmered in graceful beams through the planks of their bedroom. Groaning Kagome rolled over in an effort to reclaim the world of sleep that had effortlessly slipped through her fingers. Her groan deepened as she realised the day had begun and Inuyasha was not in bed.

Children's laughter echoed through the walls of their home reminding her of her daughter, A soft smile touched the corners of her lips as it spread deeper still. Just the thought of her family was enough for her to push away the veil of sleep.

Standing on shaky sleep ridden limbs she slipped into her red hakama and white chihaya, tying the front obi roughly before she fell to the temptation of sliding her fingers through her raven strands. Pulling them back momentarily before releasing them to fall about her like a black silk curtain.

Leaving their home behind her it didn't take her long at all to find Inuyasha's whereabouts. She could hear the slashing of the falls water from where she stood. A soft smile touching her as she moved towards the blissful sound.

The scene that met her eyes was one to warm the soul. Her eyes instantly fell upon her doting mate who had taken to the protection and welfare of their daughter like a fish to water. It was such a sight to see as the older hanyo played a game of hide and seek with the younger of the two.

It amazed her that almost six years had passed since her birth and already she had her father wrapped around her fingers and at her beck and call. He could stand up to any demon but when it came to her she became the victor.

Her smile never faltered as she watched the scene unfold from behind the thickness of a tree trunk. She watched as their daughter tackled him with the skilfulness of a pro as they both hit the water in the bank. Water splashed upon the shore nearly hitting the raven haired boy that watched.

Her smile skipped its smooth beat as she watched with a saddened heart as he withdrew from the playfulness of father and daughter. Her eyes watched with a giddiness as Inuyasha stood shaking himself of the water as if he were a dog before sitting on the grassy bank.

She watched as her daughter stood lightly to shake herself of the water that soaked her clothes. She watched with a fascination of her own as the young boy on the bank sat nearly upright before jumping to attention as he watched her. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the connection that already existed between the two of them.

Her eyes widened as the young boy took off his outer haori to drape over her shaking shoulders. She saw her daughter's heavy blush before she hid it from view behind the thick fall of her darkened silver bangs. It puzzled her that with her age the silver locks of her birth were slowly fading to the raven shade of her own strands.

Sighing she decided to make herself known. Taking a long graceful step from the dark shadows of the large oak as she moved towards the bank. Inuyasha heard her steps immediately as his eyes turned towards her but as for her daughter she stood still in the water as the young boy leapt away.

"Miko Kagome," he managed to say honouring her rank as the village priestess with all the affection he could muster before her daughters darkened amber eyes looked her way.

"Samuru I see you are enjoying your time here away from your siblings." She watched as the boy shivered involuntarily in response to her statement, a response that she couldn't help but giggle at before turning her attention to her daughter, "Miyoko beat your father again did ya."

"Yep!" she smiled triumphantly as she ran towards her mothers waiting arms. Kagome heard his undeniable mumble of 'only because I let her win' before her smile deepened knowing it was in all likelihood true. 'Such a softie!'

She heard her daughters breathing change, as her breath came now in shallow gulps as she struggled to breathe. Her legs gave way to kneel before her trembling form, her daughters amber eyes avoiding her concerned glare.

"Miyoko," her voice soft as she spoke her name. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Is it true what they say?"

"What who says hunny?" she asked as her fingers tucked a few strands of silver behind her all too human ear.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as his body went into full alertness. He hated tears but he hated them even more when they came from the women in his world; especially hers. He hated them more than he hated Kagome's tears if that was even remotely possible. And if anyone did anything to hurt them well lets just say he'd hate to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

He waited to hear who had brought the tears that made fresh tracks down her pale cheeks. It pained him to know that someone had brought a reaction like this out in her. It pained him almost just as much as the thought of loosing her. A thought he couldn't bare.

"Am I different?"

"Everyone's different sweetie." She tried to soothe but judging from her reaction she knew it would be in vain.

"No, I mean," she fiddled with her fingers as she tried to get her words together. "am I…….am I different like Daddy?" his body instinctively stiffened in response to her words. Before he could control himself he reached for her out of fatherly instinct or in a need to reassure himself he wasn't certain. Either way she was here in his embrace, safe from the world, and he would be damned if anyone were to say anything like that again.

His arms held her tightly against him when he did something he never did in the company of others. He cried. Tears ran down his cheeks before he could stop them.

"Why you crying Daddy?" she asked, her voice possessing the innocence of childhood.

"I am not!" he stated a little too gruffly for his liking. "There's just something in my eyes" he denied.

"It's okay to cry Daddy, you told me that."

"That I did!" he smiled before remembering to return to the more serious subject matter. "Miyoko," his voice taking on a more sombre tone as he spoke her name. " you are a lot like me in many ways. It's in your blood as it is in mine, but there is absolutely **nothing** and I mean **nothing **wrong with you or me for that matter. Do you understand me!" he stated more determined than before to get his point across.

"We all love you for who you are Miyoko!" Samuru chimed in adding his own two cents to the present situation. A smile touched Kagome's lips as she watched her daughter instantaneously relax into her father's arms nodding her head dumbly against her father's chest.

Suddenly sitting upright she turned towards the boy whose eyes widened as her slightly clawed fingers wrapped securely around his own. As she manoeuvred awkwardly out of her fathers lap she noted that out of sheer determination she dragged him off towards the shore line.

"Come on," she pouted dramatically, her fingers still laced within his. "Play with me, please Samuru?" she pleaded.

Her pout and puppy eyes seemed to be his undoing as well as she was the first to splash him. The water drenching his clothes causing a soft smirk to quirk his lips as he in turn splashed her. Screams of joy and childhood fun echoed through the air as she stumbled backwards landing somewhat harshly on the river beds rocks. Her laughter reassuring all those present that all was well before their game resumed.

Kagome could not help but press herself against Inuyasha's shoulder. She knew his arm would wrap around her waist pulling her closer as he always did. She felt his breath against her ear as his fangs lightly ran over the smooth skin of her earlobe.

"Inuyasha," she gasped her attempt at scolding failing her as she then spoke again, "Where are the rest of our children?"

"Oh here and there!" he joked before his voice took on a more serious note. "They're with Sango and Miroku, no need to worry." He knew she always did regardless if there was a need for it or not. But for now at least she was content to watch the scene unfold before her eyes.

As she watched them she couldn't help but wonder, if this would be the first time she thought, of the strong connection between them. She watched with joy in her heart as the helpless boy struggled to win the battle against the amazingly wilful girl. As she watched them she couldn't help but marvel at their _daughter's will._

* * *

**Authours Note: **I've been debating with myself as to whether or not to write a continuation for this story! I have an idea but I would like to know what you think about it! And as always please review! Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**!

Bye for now!


End file.
